Dragon Ball Xeno Multiverse
by Loser93
Summary: Basado en las historias de Dragon Ball Heroes y Dragon Ball Xenoverse, esta es la historia de la patrullera del tiempo, Mie Kazama, que fue invocada por Trunks, usando las dragon ball, para ayudarle en salvar las lineas del tiempo... Pero esta vez, un mal mayor acecha las dimensiones de otros universos, ¿podrá Mie Kazama salvarlas?... No te lo pierdas.
1. Prólogo

**_Tras un largo tiempo sin escribir vuelvo con una nueva aventura, situada tras los eventos de Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 y antes de mi fic "El torneo 2" la historia contendrá la aparición de otros mangas/animes._**

 ** _Dicho esto espero que disfrutéis de esta historia._**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los animes/mangas que aparecerán pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 _Han pasado seis meses tras la derrota de la científica Towa y su marido y creación Miira gracias a la Patrullera del Tiempo, Mie Kazama y la inestimable ayuda del Saiyan Son Goku._

 _En Conton City, hogar de los patrulleros y base principal de la Kaioshin del Tiempo, Chronoa y el hijo del futuro de Vegeta y Bulma, Trunks, ambos se encontraban en el Nido del Tiempo vigilando para que no hubieran nuevos problemas en las lineas temporales._

-Últimamente parece que todo está en calma, no lo cree? -preguntó Trunks observando varios pergaminos encima de una mesa.

-Si, pero eso es bueno, menos trabajo que hacer, y descansamos después de estos últimos meses con problemas.

-Oiga, no sabrá donde esta el Kaioshin de hace 15 generaciones... Hacia dias que no le veo.

-Aah ese viejo esta de vacaciones quien sabe donde, dijo que le dolían los huesos o no se que historia me contó -dijo aburrida.

-Pues vaya.

-Ahora olvidate de él, Trunks, tu deberías descansar también.

-Tiene razón, sin embargo no puedo evitarlo, no quiero que la gente sufra como ya hice yo en su día contra los androides.

-Trunks...

 _En ese momento sonó una alarma_

-¿Q-Que es eso? ¿Que está pasando? -pregunta Trunks preocupado buscando de donde proviene el ruido.

-No puede ser verdad... que no lo sea por favor -observa a Trunks -avisa a nuestra patrullera, ¡y rápido!

-Pero que pasa, que es ese ruido?

-Solo haz lo que te digo, por favor.

-Está bien -sale corriendo de la habitación.

 _Mientras, la Kaioshin pulsa un botón y se abren unas escaleras_ _subterráneas, tras bajar llega a una enorme sala con muchos armarios, con uno de ellos brillando con una luz morada._

-N-no puede... -cae de rodillas.

 _En una habitación con las persianas bajadas y la ventana cerrada, una joven de cabello azul, corto hasta los hombros, vestida con una camiseta de tirantes negra y unos pantalones cortos de color negro con rayas blancas tumbada durmiendo con la boca abierta, cuando el explorador que tenia encima de su mesa empezó a emitir una alarma que la despertó de golpe._

 _-¿Eh? ¿que pasa? oh, que ocurre -lo coge y se lo coloca en la oreja -¿si? Aquí la patrullera Mie Kazama lista para la misión._

 _-Estas despierta, soy yo, Trunks, tienes que venir inmediatamente al Nido Del Tiempo, parece ser que hay problemas._

 _-Entendido, enseguida voy -se lo quita y se pone una chaqueta de color azul cian con el símbolo de la Patrulla del tiempo, unos pantalones de color gris, un cinturón naranja y unas botas amarillas, para luego colocarse una capa como Piccolo y el explorador rojo en la oreja derecha -estoy lista -sonríe y saca una capsula hoi-poi del del bolsillo y la activa sacando una nube Kinton, a la que se sube y se dirige al Nido del Tiempo._

 _-Espero que llegue pronto -suspira Trunks de brazos cruzados con preocupación, cuando ve algo en el cielo -ya esta aquí -sonrie._

 _Acercándose_ _por el cielo, la patrullera Mie Kazama iba directa a su objetivo, cuando saltó de la nube y aterrizó de pie ante Trunks._

-Aquí la patrullera Mie Kazama lista para el servicio -rie -¿que ocurre, Trunks?

-Todavía no estoy seguro, pero la Kaioshin del tiempo ha solicitado tu ayuda de nuevo.

-Oh, esta bien, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿verdad?

-S-si... supongo -rie con una gota cayéndole por detrás de la cabeza

-Bueno, ¿vamos no?

-Claro.

 _Ambos patrulleros entran en el Nido del Tiempo y ven unas escaleras_

-¿Unas escaleras aquí? Nunca las había visto.

-Entonces vamos a comprobar -corre.

-Hey, hey, espera -la sigue.

 _Al llegar al final, encuentran a la Kaioshin de rodillas temblando y señalando el enorme armario._

-Que demonios es este lugar y porque descubro su existencia ahora?

-T-Trunks...

-Estamos en problemas, ¿verdad?

-S-si... de nuevo problemas.

-¿Podría decirnos que pasa aqui? -pregunta Mie rompiendo la tensión.

-Abre el armario y lo verás.

-Está bien... -al acercarse lo abre y encuentra mas de cien pergaminos, todos emitiendo la misma luz morada. -n-no me diga que es lo que imagino.

-Crees bien, mas problemas -suspira.

-¡Pero eso no puede ser! Ya eliminé a Demigra, a Towa y Miira con la ayuda de Son Goku... ¿han resucitado?

-No, esos tres demonios ya no existen en este mundo, alguien mucho peor que ellos.

-¿Peor? ¿Quien puede haber peor que ellos?

-T-Trunks... sabes quien es Dabura, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, Dabura era uno de los gobernantes del Mundo de los Demonios que cayó bajo la influencia del brujo Babidi, pero que finalmente fue traicionado por su maestro y asesinado a manos de Majin Buu.

-Exactamente.

-Pero eso no es posible, Dabura esta muerto, no puede resucitar por si solo y además él no tiene esa clase de poderes.

-No... pero alguien lo ha resucitado y ya han empezado a causar estragos en las lineas temporales de otras dimensiones.

-¿Otras dimensiones? ¿A que se refiere? ¿Y como sabe que el ha resucitado?

-Chicos, nunca os lo había dicho -suspira -pero esta no es la única dimensión que existe.

-¿¡Como!? -exclaman ambos jóvenes sorprendidos.

-Es algo muy largo de explicar, ahora debemos salvarlas antes de que sea demasiado tarde... ¿estáis conmigo? -sonrie.

-¡Por supuesto! -exclaman alegres.

-Muchas gracias chicos -se levanta y sonríe feliz -ahora recojamos todos estos pergaminos y los colocamos encima de la mesa, ¿vale?

-Está bien -suspiran agotados bajando los brazos.

 _Varios minutos después completaron la tarea_

-Y aquí lo tenemos todo -sonríe.

-Y hubiéramos ido más rápido si cierta Kaioshin nos hubiera ayudado -la mira molesto.

-Vamos Trunks, no te quejes -rie -así haces ejercicio.

-Tu tampoco hables demasiado, que casi todo lo he hecho yo. -dice fingiendo molestia mientras Mie le saca la lengua.

-Dejad los jueguecitos para luego, ahora toca lo importante... salvar estas dimensiones.

-Tiene razón, pero antes queremos que nos explique lo de estas nuevas dimensiones.

-Muy bien, os lo contaré -suspira.

 _Todo empezó hace millones de años, cuando el universo se estaba formando, nuestra dimensión fue separada cuando descubrimos el ki, en otros lugares usan otro tipo de energía, el caso es que hubo una guerra y esas dimensiones fueron selladas, pero siguen vivas, y parece que los villanos han decidido a actuar de nuevo._

-Así que Dabura y un tipo desconocido están detrás de todo, ¿verdad?

-Si, y volvemos a necesitar tu ayuda.

-Me lo imaginaba -suspira- está bien, tanta tranquilidad ya me aburría.

-Muy bien entonces, si estas lista, empecemos -le da uno de los pergaminos que emite la misma luz morada.

-Excelente, que empiece la aventura -abre el pergamino y sonríe, cerrando los ojos concentrándose, ella y el pergamino brillan.

 _Continuará..._

 _ **Hasta aqui mi nueva historia, espero que os haya gustado, y si no, pues nada, si lo habéis leído me siento feliz**_

 _ **Gracias por vuestra atención y mucha suerte**_


	2. Arco Naruto I: Equipo 7

**_Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano y a Pan Tostado por sus reviews y favoritos del capitulo anterior_**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus elementos, asi como todos los animes/mangas que aparecerán en esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 _En el Nido del Tiempo_

-Mucha suerte con esto, Mie -dice Trunks.

-Ya sabes que es fuerte -sonríe.

-Lo sé, me pregunto que clase de lugares va a visitar.

-Si te digo la verdad... yo tampoco se que clase de sitios hay por ahí. -ríe.

-Vaya Kaioshin -piensa.

-Pero de momento veamos que tal le va a nuestra patrullera.

 _Mientras tanto, la joven patrullera se había tele-transportado a otro lugar, al llegar se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de un bosque, donde se veía claramente que era de día._

-Que lugar mas raro, me pregunto a quien tendré que ayudar -en este momento oyó varios gritos de personas -parece que ya están aquí los problemas -corriendo sin hacer aumentar su ki se esconde detrás de un árbol -este sitio es bastante grande... ¿Pero esos que hacen ahí? -se pregunta observando a 4 personas, dos chicos, una chica y un hombre adulto.

 _Uno de ellos es un joven de cabello rubio vestido con un chándal de color naranja con azul en la zona de los hombros y alrededor de la cintura, un remolino blanco con una borla en la parte izquierda y el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki en la espalda, tiene el cuello alto de color blanco, pantalones color naranja con una pequeña bolsa para guardar sus armas unido a su pierna derecha, las típicas sandalias shinobi de color azul y una banda ninja de color azul, el otro, con cabello de color negro va vestido con una camisa azul, de manga corta con cuello alto y el abanico, símbolo de los Uchiha, en la espalda y calentadores de brazos blancos, junto con pantalones cortos blancos, la chica tiene el cabello rosa y lleva un atuendo rojo oscuro tipo kimono con aberturas en las piernas y círculos de color blanco en la espalda y en la parte delantera inferior, tiene mangas cortas con pequeños círculos sobre éstas. Debajo del vestido llevaba mallas de color verde oscuro y usa una banda ninja de color azul oscuro como una diadema en su cabello y el hombre adulto con el cabello en punta y de color plata, en la frente lleva un protector que cubre su ojo izquierdo y su cicatriz, vestido con un chaleco táctico de color verde, el adulto con las manos en los bolsillos les habla._

-Me pregunto de que estarán hablando, quizás debería acercarme -antes de poder hacer un movimiento observó como dos de los tres jóvenes desaparecían del lugar, solo quedando el chico rubio ante el hombre -¿están abandonando a su compañero? No, detecto sus energías pero muy levemente.

 _En el centro del campo, el muchacho rubio se dispuso a atacar al adulto, cuando este desapareció en una explosión de humo y sin que nadie lo viera se colocó agachado detrás del joven, haciendo el sello del tigre y enfocando dos dedos en el trasero del chico, mandándolo volar varios metros._

-P-pero que diablos ha sido eso -susurra con una gota de sudor cayéndole detrás de la cabeza, cuando se da cuenta que los otros dos chicos se lanzan contra el adulto, quien rápidamente los esquiva, para luego lanzar a la chica contra su compañero, la cual se levanta y se preocupa por él.

-¿Estas bien, Sasuke-kun?

-Apártate -corre hacia el adulto con quien empieza una pequeña pelea, que termina rápidamente cuando el chico rubio aparece, interrumpiendo.

-¡Sal de mi camino, Naruto!

-Tonto! Los dos podemos con él.

-¡Naruto! ¡No molestes a Sasuke-kun!

-Sakura-chan...

-¿Venis a por mi o no, chicos?

-Ahora venimos -los tres chicos se reúnen en un circulo. -bien, que plan tenemos para coger los dos cascabeles de Kakashi-sensei.

-Naruto, tu lo distraes y nosotros dos cogemos los cascabeles.

-¿¡Que!? No, ¿porque tengo que sacrificarme yo?

-Porque Sasuke-kun podría haber conseguido los cascabeles y tu te has metido en medio.

-Eso no es justo -se cruza de brazos hinchando los mofletes.

 _Pero en ese momento oyeron el grito de Kakashi, quien estaba de rodillas sujetando su cabeza._

-¿Se encuentra bien, Kakashi-sensei?

 _Sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, Kakashi sacó un kunai con el que se disponía a apuñalar a la joven, cuando estaba a punto de clavárselo, la chica de cabello rosa sintió que alguien la llevaba en brazos._

-¿S-Sasuke-Kun?

-Me temo que no soy él, lo siento -sonríe y la coloca en el suelo -chicos, marchaos de aquí ya.

-Quien te crees para darnos ordenes?

-¿Que le pasa a Kakashi-sensei?

 _Los cuatro se quedaron observando a Kakashi, quien solamente se puso de pie, y se quedó mirándoles mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos y una aura morada le rodeaba._

-Ahora mismo no es él, por eso os recomiendo que os alejéis de aquí.

-De eso nada, si queremos ser shinobis no podemos huir a la primera que tengamos problemas.

-Me sorprende que hayas dicho algo así, Naruto.

-Esta bien, quedaos aquí pero id con cuidado -se coloca en posición de pelea y aumenta su ki.

 _Ambos contendientes se quedaron mirándose durante unos instantes, cuando a sorprendente velocidad, Kakashi se planta frente a Mie y le pega una puñetazo, pero esta responde con otro puñetazo dirigido al higado, luego tras una combinación del golpes lo derriba._

 _-Es un tipo duro, puede que no sea un usuario del ki, pero creo que podría darle pelea incluso a Miira._

 _-Me pregunto de que está hablando -piensa Sakura._

 _-No se quien demonios es esta mujer pero es capaz de pelear en condiciones contra un jonin como Kakashi Hatake... necesito ese poder -piensa Sasuke con molestia._

 _-¡Vamos chica! ¡Tu puedes! -anima Naruto sonriendo._

 _Mientras, ambos contendientes seguían peleando, cuando Kakashi sacó un papel explosivo y lo enganchó en el estomago de su rival, provocando una explosión._

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? Voy a terminarlo -levanta su mano, la cual empieza a emitir rayos y luego la baja, por lo que empieza a correr -¡Raikiri! -pero antes de poder apuñalarla, esta le desvía el ataque de un manotazo y carga una esfera de ki delante de su pecho.

-Se acabó -sonríe y hace explotar la esfera, que manda volar a Kakashi y choca contra un árbol, destrozándolo y dejandole sin sentido.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! -exclama preocupada y sale corriendo a buscarle.

-Que le has hecho, maldita!

-No os preocupéis, todo está arreglado -sonríe y desaparece.

-¡Ayudadme chicos, Kakashi-sensei esta herido!

-Me pregunto quien debia ser...

-No lo sé, pero vayamos con Sakura, esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad de coger los cascabeles -ríe y va en busca de Kakashi.

-Que demonios eras, maldita mujer -piensa mirando por todos lados, cuando siente algo -¿que ha sido este escalofrío? -se gira mirando a un lugar en concreto -será mi imaginación -suspira y va con Naruto y Sakura.

 _Oculto detrás de un árbol, una figura oscura observa la zona._

-Veo que la Kaioshin del Tiempo ya ha descubierto todo -sonríe -bien, cumpliré mi plan y todos los universos se postrarán ante mi y el Reino de los Demonios -rie de forma malvada.

De vuelta al Nido del Tiempo, la figura de Mie Kazama aparece ante Trunks y la Kaioshin en un flash de luz.

-Misión cumplida chicos -sonríe.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, te felicito.

-Muchas gracias, señora Kaioshin.

-¿Que opinas de este mundo?

-No estoy segura, lo que si es cierto es que no utilizan el ki -se cruza de brazos -sin embargo, puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que estando poseídos tienen un nivel similar al de Miira.

-¿De verdad? Creo que es mejor que me ponga a investigar todo esto.

-Yo te ayudaré, Trunks -la Kaioshin sonríe.

-Si no os importa, iré a tomarme un descanso.

-Está bien, te lo mereces.

 _Continuará..._

 ** _Espero que os haya gustado y os espero en el próximo capitulo de Dragon Ball Xeno Multiverse._**

 _Continuará..._


	3. Arco One Piece I: vs Buggy el payaso

**_Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano y a Pan Tostado por sus reviews del capitulo anterior_**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus elementos, así como todos los animes/mangas que aparecerán en esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 _Varias horas tras salvar la linea temporal de otro universo, Mie volvía a encontrarse en el Nido del Tiempo._

-Hola chicos, ¿como va todo por aquí?

-Buenas Mie, pues hemos estado investigando un poco todos estos pergaminos, y como tu has dicho, los enemigos son muy poderosos gracias a la posesión.

-Justo como me imaginaba -suspira -está bien, ¿y que mas debo saber?

-Bien, si, aparte de esto, hemos descubierto que en estos universos no se usa el ki, tienen otras formas de pelea, por ejemplo, en este que has estado usan algo llamado chakra.

-Chakra... Suena interesante.

-Si, de todas formas lo que importa ahora mismo es salvar las lineas y descubrir quienes hacen esto -comenta la Kaioshin preocupada.

-Tiene razón, si descubro algo os lo haré saber -sonríe y abre un pergamino -me pregunto que me espera aquí.

-Ve con cuidado -dice Trunks.

-Por supuesto -levanta el pulgar y tanto ella como el pergamino brillan.

 _Tras disiparse la luz, Mie Kazama se encuentra en medio de una ciudad bastante destruida._

-¿Que habrá pasado aquí? -tras dar unos pasos observa a un perrito, con orejas cortas, piel fina y blanca, y ojos negros, que se la mira, por lo que se acerca a él. -hola perrito -le frota la cabeza -no se que ha pasado pero creo que deberías irte -lo mira con una sonrisa, pero este solo la mira fijamente a los ojos -entiendo, me voy a encargar de salvar este lugar -acto seguido se va dejando al animal.

 _Un rato después oye varios gritos y algo romperse, por lo que va corriendo hacia ahí, para luego esconderse mientras observa que ocurre, al verlo fijamente puede ver varios hombres y una chica, uno de ellos de cabello verde está sentado en el suelo sujetándose el costado del cual sangra, vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalones negros, botas del mismo color y una faja verde y en la cabeza lleva atado un pañuelo de color negro._

 _De pie, también con varias heridas y ante todo lo que parece una tripulación de piratas, un chico de cabello negro y corto, vestido con unos pantalones cortos de color azul, un chaleco de color rojo y unas sandalias marrones, y que se le nota una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo, pero lo mas destacable es un sombrero de paja que llevo puesto en la cabeza_

 _La chica detrás del joven, tiene el cabello corto y de color naranja, viste con una camisa a rayas blancas y azules, una minifalda de color naranja y botas naranjas de tacón alto._

 _Entre el grupo de piratas, tres personas destacan especialmente, uno de ellos va montado encima de un león y su cabello blanco tiene forma de osito de peluche, el otro, un hombre alto y delgado que va montado encima de un uniciclo y en el centro, el mas bajito de todos y el que parece ser el líder tiene la apariencia de un payaso, con la nariz roja y redonda como un tomate y la cara maquillada de blanco, todos ellos con los ojos rojos y una aura morada._

-Kyahahaha, ¡ya ves que no puedes hacer nada contra nosotros, Mugiwara! -dice el payaso con una sonrisa y señalándolo con el dedo -soy el pirata más temido del East Blue.

-¡Callate! -exclama molesto cuando recibe un puñetazo en el estomago y cae de rodillas, lo que sorprende a Mie, pues solo el puño se mueve.

-¿En que clase de universo estoy? -piensa cuando oye al hombre vestido de payaso hablar.

-Nos hemos divertido un poquito, Mugiwara, pero va siendo hora de terminar con esto -levantando la mano se dispone a apuñalar al joven de cabello negro.

-¡Luffy! -exclaman los dos jóvenes preocupados, cuando desde su escondite Mie usa el shunkanido, apareciendo detrás del payaso y lo coge de la mano.

-¿Y tu quien diablos eres?

-No soy nadie importante, pero no te permitiré que asesines a este chaval.

-Entonces imagino que estas con él -mira a sus compañeros -Mohji, Cabaji, ¡acabad con ella!

-¡Si, capitán! -ambos hombres tratan de atacar a la patrullera, pero esta simplemente mueve su mano y los manda volar, suelta al payaso y se lleva y coge al joven de cabello negro mientras la otra chica se acerca a los tres.

-¿Tu tambien eres parte de esta banda pirata?

-¿Pirata? ¿De que hablas?

-No te hagas la tonta y habla.

-Mira, no soy pirata y no necesitas saber quien soy, deberias darme las gracias, pues estos os hubieran asesinado.

-¿¡Y a ti que te importa eso!?

-¡Basta de ignorarnos! -grita el payaso molesto.

-¿Podrias decirme cual es vuestro nombre?

-El mio no te importa, pero ese hombre que parece un payaso se llama Buggy, y estos dos son Luffy y el cazador de piratas, Ronoroa Zoro.

-Bien... Voy a encargarme de esto.

-Alto... -Luffy se levanta -Buggy es mio, se ha atrevido a insultar a Shanks y ha dañado a mi sombrero de paja... ¡Y no se lo voy a perdonar! -exclama furioso.

-Mi capitán tiene razón, nos han herido y lo tienen que pagar -aun sangrando de la herida, Zoro se levanta y se coloca una espada en la boca mientras sujeta las otras dos.

-¿¡Vosotros sois dos monstruos o algo asi!?

-No... su orgullo les impide rendirse, ¿verdad muchachos?

-Ella tiene razón, Nami, y si quiero ser el Rey de los Piratas no puedo rendirme solo por unos pocos golpes.

-¿Como lo hacemos, capitán?

-Yo me ocupo de Buggy, tu y ella encargaos de los demás.

-Eso está hecho -sonrie y va hacia el espadachín rival.

-Ten cuidado muchacho, nada es lo que parece.

-Gracias por el consejo... -choca su puño izquierdo en su mano derecha y se dirige a pelear con Buggy.

-Así que a mi me queda el león y su amo -Mie sonríe -eso está hecho.

 _Y de esta forma, Zoro y Mie logran vencer a sus oponentes, sin embargo Luffy..._

-No lo entiendo, mis golpes no le hacen efecto -suspira agotado de rodillas.

-¿¡Lo ves Mugiwara!? Soy invencible... Kyahahaha -por segunda vez, Buggy se prepara para asesinar a Luffy, pero Mie aparece rápidamente y le asesta un puñetazo en la cara que lo manda a volar contra varios escombros.

-¿¡Tu otra vez?! ¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos! -se levanta y se separa en varios trozos -no puedes ganarme, soy usuario de la fruta Bara-Bara, no puedo ser cortado -ríe.

-Que no puedas ser cortado no significa que no pueda darte una paliza! -aumenta su ki y se dirije a atacar a su rival, pero debido al poder de su fruta los ataques no le hacen nada.

-¡No puedes ganar al todopoderoso Buggy-sama! -exclama eufórico.

-¿Quien dice que no puedo? -sonríe mientras forma un circulo de ki amarillo con su dedo indice-¡Galactic Donut! -lo lanza haciendo que varias partes del cuerpo de Buggy queden atadas, al intentar volver a unir todo su cuerpo, el payaso solo logra juntar su cabeza, las manos y los pies.

-¡No puede seeeer! -exclama llorando.

-Estas patético así -rie Luffy -es hora de terminar con esto -estira hacia atrás sus brazos. -Gomu Gomu no...

-¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡Noooo!

-BAZOOKA -exclama alegre mientras los mueve hacia adelante, lo que hace que el cuerpo de Buggy salga volando varios kilometros.

-!Lo habéis conseguido! grita eufórica Nami.

-Oye, muchas gracias por -al querer agradecerle la ayuda a Mie se da cuenta de que ya no está ahi. -que raro, me pregunto quien debia ser -se frota la cabeza.

 _En el Nido del Tiempo, la luz vuelve a aparecer y la figura de Mie Kazama se hace presente._

-Bienvenida de nuevo -sonríe la Kaioshin.

-Ha sido duro pero lo he conseguido, verdad?

-Por supuesto, ahora puedes descansar un buen rato.

-Muchas gracias chicos, me voy a tomar un descanso.

 _Continuará..._

 ** _Espero que os haya gustado y os espero en el próximo capitulo de Dragon Ball Xeno Multiverse._**


	4. Arco Fairy Tail I: Falso Salamander

**_Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano y a Pan Tostado por sus reviews del capitulo anterior_**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus elementos, así como todos los animes/mangas que aparecerán en esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 _A las afueras del Nido del Tiempo, Mie Kazama se encontraba flotando en el cielo y en la posición del loto, mientras varios patrulleros la observaban, pero en ese momento suena su explorador._

-¿Estás cerca de aquí? Necesitamos que vengas -dice la voz de Trunks.

-Si, enseguida voy -suspira y vuela hacia la base principal de los patrulleros.

 _Al llegar ve a Trunks cerca de la entrada_

-Buenas, ¿va todo bien?

-Si, pero es momento de actuar otra vez.

-Está bien, vamos.

 _Se acerca a la mesa y coge un pergamino, lo abre y vuelve a ser teletransportada hacia otra linea temporal de un universo, cuando la luz se disipó se encontró en un lugar soleado con el mar muy cerca y en ese momento oye muchas voces._

-Me pregunto que estará pasando por ahi

 _Al llegar ve a muchas mujeres rodeando a_ _un hombre alto, con un peinado en caída de color azul marino, va vestido con una capa de color azul y muchas joyas para mostrar magnificencia en él además de un tatuaje arriba de su ceja que parecen dos "C" de forma opuesta,_ _pero de entre ellas una destaca especialmente, saliendo de ella una energía pura, una chica rubia y de ojos marrones._

-Que raro es esto, sin embargo no siento nada malo, supongo que tendré que esperar

 _Se aleja de la zona, mientras el hombre desconocido la observa, viendo como vuela y sube encima de un edificio._

-Supongo que habré llegado demasiado pronto -se tumba en el techo cerrando los ojos

 _Pero pronto la tranquilidad se termina cuando oye muchos gritos, al observar ve a un chico de cabello puntiagudo de color de rosa, vestido con una bufanda blanca, viste un chaleco negro sin camisa debajo, un faldón negro y debajo un pantalón corto de color blanco que llega hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias de color negro y a su lado ve un gato de color azul, tras varios problemas ve a los dos jóvenes correr y el gato detrás._

-Todo esto es muy raro, aunque por ahora no tengo nada que hacer, me quedaré un poco por aquí.

 _Varias horas después, Mie Kazama se despertó de repente cuando oyó una explosión y vió de nuevo al chico de cabello rosa, la chica rubia y al que estaba rodeado anteriormente de mujeres._

-Creo que ahora si empezarán los problemas -suspira y sigue observando, cuando el joven de cabello azul lanza un ataque de fuego contra el de cabello rosa quien sorpresivamente se lo traga -¿Q-que acaba de pasar? -comenta sorprendida.

-¿¡Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer!?

-¡Callate! -en ese momento empieza a dolerle la cabeza, cuando tras gritar sus ojos se vuelven rojas y el aura morada le rodea. -voy a matarte -se rodea de fuego y a alta velocidad golpea al chico de cabello rosa.

-¡Natsu!

-C-como es posible, el fuego no debería hacerme daño -piensa cuando ve que se acerca.

-¿Que pasa Salamander? ¿No eras del gremio más poderoso? -ríe.

-No se que está pasando aquí, ¡pero llévate a Lucy de aqui, Happy!

-Aye Sir -entonces al gato azul le aparecen unas alas en la espalda y agarra a la chica, saliendo de ahi.

-Creo que es mi momento de ayudar -un rápido destello se interpone entre Natsu y el joven de cabello azul -¿necesitas ayuda?

-¿Tu? Eres la chica que no cayó bajo la influencia de mi magia.

-No se de que magia hablas, pero no dejaré que cambies el destino de esta linea temporal.

-¿Linea temporal? Da igual, os voy a matar a ambos -aumenta su energía y prende sus brazos.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de que pasa aquí, pero te voy a ayudar -sonríe.

-Gracias, aunque me gustaria saber como has hecho eso de comerte el fuego.

-¿No sabes que es un Dragon Slayer?

-No -sonrie nerviosa.

-¡Dejad de ignorarme! -se lanza contra Natsu y Mie, pero estos lo esquivan.

-Estamos hablando, ¿¡no lo ves!?

-¡Silencio! -junta sus manos y crea una bola de fuego que lanza contra Natsu, pero este nuevamente se come el fuego, cuando sin previo aviso cae de rodillas sujetandose del cuello.

-Q-que me p-pasa -susurra adolorido y medio afonico.

-Caíste en mi trampa -ríe de forma malvada -era fuego venenoso -camina a paso lento hasta el joven y le da una patada mandándolo contra las ruinas de su barco destruido. -voy a terminar con tu vida... ¡Salamander de Fairy Tail!

Pero antes de poder darle el golpe final, una patada de Mie aleja al mag _o impostor._

-No permitiré que le mates -carga su ki y golpea al joven en el estomago quien escupe un poco de sangre debido al golpe.

-¡Maldita bruja, te mataré! -empieza a formar una bola de fuego enorme -si hace falta quemaré toda la zona -lanza la bola gigante.

-Deberias haberte rendido cuando tenias la oportunidad -sonríe y crea una esfera minuscula de color lila, lanzandola contra la tecnica rival y desintegrandola.

-C-como es posible eso -asustado comienza a moverse hacia atrás -¡eres un monstruo!

-Los monstruos no son reales -sin que su oponente se diera cuenta, la patrullera apareció detrás de él y le dio un golpe seco en la nuca.

-Muchas gracias, no he entendido que ha pasado.

-No hace falta que lo sepas -se acerca a Natsu y le pone la mano en el pecho, sanandole inmediatamente, y en ese momento aparecen Lucy y Happy, lo que aprovecha Mie para desaparecer de ahí, y volver al Nido del Tiempo.

-Hola chicos, ya estoy aquí -ríe.

-Esta vez has vuelto más tarde, ¿que ha pasado?

-Nada de que preocuparse, sin embargo he llegado antes de tiempo.

-Que cosa mas rara, normalmente es llegar y al poco empiezan los problemas.

-Si, me ha sorprendido, pero he podido arreglarlo.

-Tienes razón, esto es lo que importa -ríe la Kaioshin.

-Gracias, me iré a tomar un descanso -suspira y sale.

 _Al dar unos pocos pasos escucha una voz que la habla._

-Oye.

-¿Que pasa? ¿quien es? -mira a todos lados y no ve nada. -que raro.

-No importa quien soy, y no puedes verme, te hablo mentalmente.

-¿Y que quieres de mi?

-Avisarte de un peligro que se avecina, no le cuentes nada a Trunks y a Chronoa.

-¿Peligro? De que estás hablando.

-Pronto te daré los detalles, no temas.

-No entiendo nada, da igual.

 _En algún lugar desconocido totalmente oscuro, se ven varios tronos donde hay encapuchados sentados en ellos, excepto uno que está vacío._

-Todavia no ha llegado, que estará esperando.

-Calma por favor, ya está aquí. -levanta los brazos

 _Del trono vacío aparece una luz y se muestra otro encapuchado._

-Has tardado demasiado, anciano.

-Silencio.

-¿Como ha ido todo?

-Bien, he confundido a la chica, por ahora podemos continuar con el plan.

-Da gusto oír eso.

 _Todos los presentes_ _ríen, cuando a lo lejos aparece otra persona, con una túnica negra como los demás pero sin la capucha puesta, mostrando claramente al antiguo siervo de Babidi, Dabura._

-Pronto empezará el plan para unir el Mundo de los Demonios con el Mundo Humano, no solo de este mundo, si no de otros mundos de otros universos fuera del nuestro, y ni siquiera la Patrulla del Tiempo podrá con nosotros -ríe de forma maligna.

 _Continuará..._

 ** _Espero que os haya gustado y os espero en el próximo capitulo de Dragon Ball Xeno Multiverse._**


End file.
